1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a network system, printing device, and control method of a printing device.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2006-129362 describes a network system in which a server connects to multiple digital multifunction devices through a network, and the firmware of all digital multifunction devices on the network is updated by updating the firmware on one of the digital multifunction devices or the server on the same network.
Printing devices that print on recording media and can also access a network are increasingly common. When a command involving operation of printer hardware is received from one of the multiple servers connected to the network, such printing devices execute a process based on the command. To prevent executing parallel processes involving hardware operations, the printing device may be configured to not execute a process based on a command received from another server while already executing a process involving a hardware operation. Because printing devices so configured do not execute a process based on a received command while executing a process involving a hardware operation, the process of the received command is delayed.